Talk:Rush
This skill is not an elite skill, but I didn't find a trainer who has it. All sources from the web that I checked were wrong. Are there really no trainer and no quest for this skill? --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 05:36, 4 Aug 2005 (EST) :I checked gwonline.net's trainer list and it was correct. I verified it. --Fyren 06:01, 4 Aug 2005 (EST) ---- Are you saying the Minotaur Boss in the Forstgate does not have Rush or that there is no Minotaur boss in the Frostgate, Tetris? --Karlos 05:46, 29 November 2005 (UTC) :Heh, did you actually read the whole diff? --Fyren 15:32, 29 November 2005 (UTC) :I think he's just saying that Anvil Rock and The Frost Gate point to the same Minotaur boss. --Rezyk 15:51, 29 November 2005 (UTC) ::Is he the same boss? --Karlos 21:29, 29 November 2005 (UTC) :::Well, everything links to the same article at least. =) If we decide they aren't the same boss, we need to split up the boss article. --Rezyk 14:59, 30 November 2005 (UTC) I never realized how much longer than springsprint this is. Wow.--Coloneh RIP 21:35, 22 November 2006 (CST) Usage with Rage of the Ntouka I had previously contributed a note to this effect, but it was deleted by Fyren. After discussing it with him, I still think my point has merit though, and I would like to share it with you all for consideration. With proper attribute point allocation, rush can be kept up indefinitely by using Rage of the Ntouka. I don't think this is a stupid, or obvious, or misplaced point to make. I think it's a worthy note that persons looking up Rush could benefit from reading. Additionally, using Rage of the Ntouka to fuel this skill is an entirely different procedure than using "For Great Justice!" or by landing a couple hits to build adrenaline. It's a unique way of fueling and maintaining this skill. I think it's an important and useful note and I'd like to add it to the notes. What do you think? Ninjatek 17:02, 6 December 2006 (CST)Ninjatek :I think it's more useful to insert the skill at Adrenaline#Skills_that_boost_adrenaline, as RotN would benefit any adrenaline based skill. The adrenaline icon already links to that article from any skill using adrenaline. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:28, 6 December 2006 (CST) ::Note: I just inserted the skill into the list at Adrenaline#Skills_that_boost_adrenaline. --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:02, 6 December 2006 (CST) :The removed note is here. A little bit of User talk:Fyren#Your Edits/Deletions is relevant discussion. In short, I removed the note because of the strange wording of "2 extra adrenaline" and because it was overly narrow in scope. I did neglect to mention the former in the summary for this edit. --Fyren 17:58, 6 December 2006 (CST) Another skill icon Some Sealed Play cards has different skill icon than the one in GW, including this one. Wierd. cKow/Dont 19:17, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Cancel stance Rush can be used very effectively to remove unwanted stances in battle. Flail for example is quite annoying in situations where you are about to run to other target or even chase one so Rush is, because of it's spammability, quite a nice cancel stance. Also, I've seen this skill used often in PvP arenas as a cancel stance for Frenzy, while it also serves as a chasing stance. Nice indeed. --Teisei 22:13, 22 June 2008 (UTC)